Known systems previously attempting to use fluid pressurized by a power steering system to supply a brake power booster have used pressure regulators. Such systems result in the pressure of the fluid applied to the brake power booster increasing at an undesirably high rate if steering activity is initiated during braking activity.
While the prior apparatuses function with a certain degree of efficiency, none have the advantages attending the use of the electronic-hydraulic brake boost of the present invention, as is hereinafter more fully described.